


Moongazing

by werebeagle



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Cosy af, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Northern lights setting the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: After Kodlak’s funeral, Aela and the Dragonborn have been travelling together for some months. Feelings come into the picture, and the Dragonborn decides to confess during a “perfect night”.





	Moongazing

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after clearing the Four Skull Lookout. I went on the other side and bam, northern lights. It was fun to write, plus werewife is perfect and deserves more love.

“You’ve got to see this”

After having cleared the Four Skull Lookout from the bandits who were terrorizing the area, we just decided to spend the night there.

We set camp and sit next to each other over the high cliff on top of which the Nordic ruin is located. Northern lights paint the dark blue sky with pink and green streaks, while the full moon above us looks even bigger than usual up here, as if it came closer to Earth only to be with us.

“It’s like we’re on top of the world, huh?” I nudge Aela on the shoulder, my beamingly positive mood being obvious. I thought that it was going to be another boring bandit hunt, but this? This is a sign.

“What about the Throat of the World?” she replies, unable to hide a smirk.

My eyes widen dramatically and I shake my head. “Wha-no! Too snow, too wind, too cold. Plus, an old dragon staring at us and trying to prompt philosophic conversations while we just want to relax and get wasted isn’t exactly ideal”

Aela chuckles and grabs her bag – looking for some Nord mead, probably, now that I mentioned it. The sound of her laugh wipes away any hint of irony from my face, and I can only look at her with fondness.

I wish that every night would be like this… The sky is beautiful, the moon is perfect for our beast blood, and it’s all so peaceful. Just me, her, and the nature. Everything is in the right place.

But no, it doesn’t really matter. 

We’ve been travelling together for months now. She accepted to come with me after Kodlak’s funeral, when I stood next to her and she instinctively leaned on my shoulder in front of everyone and I comforted her. Then there were the totems of Hircine; and before all that, there was the time when we avenged Skjor together… and when she offered me her blood to make me a werewolf in the first place. Me and her… we’ve always had a special bond.

I was drawn to her almost immediately; not because of her looks – sure, she’s a stunning woman – but because of the calm exuding from her. She inspires confidence, maturity, similar to Kodlak but with a vein of eagerness and passion typical of her younger age.

When I told her “Come with me”, she said yes and never left.

Through caves, ruins, villages, cities, she’s always been by my side. Night and day, sun, snow and rain, she’s with me. Strong, passionate and loyal, fighting every enemy on our path without ever backing off in fear. She’s a true warrior… and a true companion.

Pretty soon I realized how my days have become more exciting, ever since she decided to stay with me. Every day I wake up with a new strength inside of me, eager to travel and explore and yes, also to fight and hunt. With Skjor and Kodlak gone and the twins purified, me and Aela are the only feral blooded Companions… And the only ones left who consider our beast form a blessing rather than a curse. I think that this is what drew us closer in the first place.

However, our relationship has grown so much in these months spent together.

And wherever we go, no matter where, I feel one.

This is why, beautiful as this night is, I know that all I need is her to really feel complete, feel “one” even though there’s two of you. It’s a new, scary feeling, but I don’t reject it. Tonight I will embrace it fully.

“What made you interested in me?” I suddenly ask, drinking from my own bottle of mead as I study her face.

Again, the calm exuding from her makes me feel relaxed as well.

“You mean in the beginning?” She takes another sip from her bottle and thinks for a couple of seconds. “I saw potential in you. I could feel your strength. Somehow, I felt that you were not like the other whelps.” Her silver eyes meet mine, so intense that I feel a strange heat prickling my cheeks. “My feelings were confirmed when you embraced the wolf”

“Is the wolf… that important, for you?” I mumble and look down, awkwardly scratching my neck. “I-I mean… If I decided to get rid of it… Just like Farkas and Vilkas did, would you be disappointed? Would you leave me?” I try my best to sound casual, but I can feel her gaze on me and having asked such a personal thing it’s hard not to feel awkward. We spend all day together, but I don’t usually find the courage to express my feelings like that and she’s more of a “Show, don’t tell” type.

“Hmm… I would be a little bit disappointed, but it wouldn’t matter that much in the long run”

I slowly raise my eyes from the ground to look at her.

“I’ve spent all my life at Jorrvaskr, but choosing to follow you is one of the best choices I’ve ever made. I’ve been discovering new things about me, sides I didn’t know I had… And I really enjoy your company. I like you, Ymir. So no, to answer your question, I would not leave you.”

Her words, so meaningful and said with such confidence, make me fall silent for some minutes. Aela keeps sipping from her drink and looks at the sky peacefully, as the northern lights illuminate her beautiful face with their colors.

“I… feel the same” Suddenly feeling brave, my hand reaches out to rest on hers.

Aela doesn’t reject the contact: on the contrary, she shifts her whole body closer to mine, so that my right leg and her left one are touching.

I feel warm. I feel calm.

And finally, I confess. “I think I’m actually in love with you.” I say it with pride, looking directly in her eyes. Aela is right about me: I’m strong. If I can handle to fight dragons and eat their souls without even flinching, I can sure as hell express my real feelings to this woman.

Aela stares at me for few moments. I swallow, but keep staring back.

Then she smiles softly, and her free hand reaches out to cup my face. Her thumb strokes my cheek with a tenderness you wouldn’t expect from a warrior.

She’s never touched me like that.

I indulge in the sensation of her warm hand and let out a content sigh, which prompts her to chuckle in amusement.

“Still a whelp, I see. Will you wag your tail as well?”

I ignore her teasing and lean closer, embracing her body with both arms.

The sudden contact seems to stir a certain something inside of the Huntress, because she tenses up for a moment; then she leaps forward, closing the small distance left between us, and her lips crash against mine. I lose balance and end up laying on my back, with her body on top of mine and our lips pressing together.

We kiss again and again under the moonlight, until we’re both breathless.

Aela settles next to me on her back and I place my head on her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her auburn hair as she runs a hand through my platinum white locks.

We stay like this for a while, looking at the sky, the only audible sounds coming from the nature around us.

“I love you too, Ymir”

A genuine smile forms on my lips as I look for her free hand to hold.

I really need to get one of those Amulets of Mara as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr for more:  
> xannamentality.tumblr.com


End file.
